


Who's the Bat(man)?

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Costume Party, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Who's the Bat(man) by Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: They figured if Brendon wanted to throw a random costume party just for the hell of it then they could find some costumes that they were sure none of the others would be wearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).



> Totally inspired by the release of Patrick Stump's new solo song for the new Lego Batman movie. I hope you enjoy this super short ficlet. :)

Joe and Andy were outside the bathroom door and Andy asked between his laughter, “Are you guys coming out anytime soon?”

“We already did. Remember three years ago?” Pete snickered.

“You two need to grow up. A relationship isn’t just for sex; it’s more than that.” Joe said.

“We’re doing that too. We got engaged last year remember?” Patrick said as he kept them on a roll.

“You two are nuts.” Andy said as he started containing his laughter.

“No nuts would be if I said I was carrying our musical genius’s baby.” Pete snorted.

Patrick smacked his arm but kept going, “I’m also carrying Pete’s baby so our children should be almost twins.”

“Come on guys. We want to see your costumes.” Joe said.

“Brendon wants us to get there before everyone else.”

“Brendon knows we like to be fashionably late so go on ahead of us and we’ll be there shortly.” Patrick said.

“And when he asks?” Andy said.

“We want our costumes to be a surprise and have one big reveal instead of several smaller ones.” Pete said.

“You guys just want to have sex again but we’ll see you two later and if Bren blows your phones up don’t come to us asking why.” Joe said.

“Sex all the time but we’re putting on our costumes now so that would be a bad idea.” Pete said.

“We didn’t need to know that.” Andy said.

“We’ll see you guys later.” Patrick said as his back collided with the door.

“Tell Brendon he needs to be ready to party when we get there.” Pete said.

“Will do. See you shortly.” Andy said as he pulled Joe out of Pete and Patrick’s bedroom.

An hour later Pete and Patrick found a parking space near Brendon’s house and they went up to the door in full costume both smirking at each other. They figured if Brendon wanted to throw a random costume party just for the hell of it then they could find some costumes that they were sure none of the others would be wearing. Brendon answered the door and saw the two standing in full costume while he was only donning a pair of devil horns and a fake flame colored triton and a thin cigar.

He didn’t say a word and waved the two in with flourish. Pete and Patrick walked into the living room and saw a few of their label buddies in partial costumes. Gabe, Mikey, Ryan, and Sarah were sitting on the couches and Gabe jumped up. “You guys totally took this seriously?”

Pete lifted his Robin mask and said, “No, this is us messing with you guys. Plus I get to see my Patrick in tights.”

Patrick lifted his mask and rested it on top of his head and said, “We’re doing to dinner after this so then we can go as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.”

“You two have a weird sense of humor when you’re together.” Ryan said.

“We feed our humor with stunts like these.” Pete laughed.

“I’m sure you do just no screwing the pool. I cleaned it three times before I swam again.” Brendon said as he followed them into the living room and sat next to his wife.

Pete raised an eyebrow at Patrick and asked, “Poolhouse then?”

“Not sure. I’m thinking studio. He’s always been a kinky fucker.”

“Should we record the Batman theme while we’re at it?” Pete smirked.

“I think I can multitask.” Patrick laughed. He glanced at Brendon and said, “You don’t mind do you?”

“Like you said - I’m kinky. But you both are totally sanitizing my space when you’re done.”

“We can do that.” Pete said as he tugged Patrick outside to where Brendon’s studio was located.

After the door slammed, Joe and Andy came in from the pool area. “Where are Batman and Robin going?” Andy asked.

“To sully my studio with a Batman recording.” Brendon said as he kissed Sarah’s cheek.


End file.
